Johann Klug
Johann Klug is the Führer of the Nationalsozialistische Volkspartei in Dundorf. He has held this position since the party's reorganization in 2761. Early life and University Johann Klug was born in 2691 in Dunburg, Oderveld. His parents were members of the upper-middle class and came from a very old, ethnically pure Dundorfian family. Johann's father, Helmut, taught him about his family's long history in Dundorf and about the superiority of the Volksdundorfe and the Vaterland. Johann's mother, Eva, on the other hand was very gentle and fostered young Johann's desire to be a lawyer. After graduating from high school Johann attended college and studied law. He quickly rose to the top of his class and graduated as class valedictorian in 2712. Less than one year later he would be Reichskanzler. Step on to the Political Scene Immediately after graduating Johann joined the Kommunistische Volkspartei as a legal advisor. He quickly befriended Ulrich Morgendorf, the leader of the party. The two worked very well together and in 2713 Ulrich won the Präsident-ship. Morgendorf quickly put Johann Klug in the position of Reichskanzler to solidify his position in Dundorf. Socialisation of Dundorf Johann Klug and Ulrich Morgendorf, with the aid of the Sozialistische Partei, quickly began to turn Dundorf into a socialist state. They transformed the economy and society into full state-control. In 2747 socialisation was complete with the establishment of the Volkskammer, Generalsekretär-ship, and Premier-ship. Johann was given the Generalsekretär-ship and began to use his new power to become independent of Ulrich Morgendorf. Third Dundorfian Civil War In 2752 the Third Dundorfian Civil War began. Neither Ulrich Morgendorf or Johann Klug saw it coming. The two began to seperate. Morgendorf advocated moderate restrictions on citizens and mild increases in defence spending. Klug advocated harsh restrictions on civil rights and extreme increases in defence spending. In the end Klug won over the hearts of the party. As the war went on the Volkskammer instigated large changes that took away any vestages of the old Bundesrepublik Dundorf that remained in the Demokratische Volksrepublik Dundorf. Citizens were stripped of their rights. The press was nationalized and forced to publish only government approved material. At Kommunistische Volkspartei rallies Morgendorf would speak of resolve to end the war with only mild support while Klug would speak of destroying the Right and taking the Reich back for the people which was greeted with thunderous applause. In 2759 the rift became apparant to all. Klug openly advocated the removal of Morgendorf from the Premier-ship. Post-War and Party Disentegration Many thought that Klug would take the position of Premier in the election of 2760 but lost out in the party primary to Morgendorf. Morgendorf went on to lose the election and the next year he died of heart disease. Upon his death Klug greatly regretted his treatment of Morgendorf. At the KV party congress in July 2761 Klug was officially given the position of KV party chairman. Immediately upon recieveing this office he dissolved the party with little suprise from the party members. Private Sector As Dundorf changed into a monarchy Klug began his own law firm in Dunburg. He won many court cases and was quite successful. By 2765 his firm was the largest in Dunburg. He had 4 full time partners and over 100 affiliates around Dunburg. All seemed to be going well but he secretly missed politics. He tried to run as an independent in 2766 but lost soundly to a member of the Nationalistische Partei Dundorf. The next year he would start his own party from the ashes of the Kommunistische Volkspartei. Formation of the Nationalsozialistische Volkspartei In 2767 Klug used his old contacts from the Kommunistische Volkspartei to form his own party, the Nationalsozialistische Volkspartei. He assumed the position of Führer and surrounded himself with people he knew would risk anything for him. Most of his Council of 14 were old friends and former cabinet members. He organized the party as a military structure all centered around the ideology of racial superiority. Klug was a 56th generation Dundorfian and easily fit into the requirements of the Führer. He created every office and organization in the party to be an instrument of moving forth his nationalist and militarist policy. The Schutzstaffel would protect the party. The Nationalsozialistische Volkspartei Jungend would teach future generations about the superiority of the Volksdundorfe and loyalty to the party. And most importantly, the Party itself would stand up for the Volksdundorfe and move forth their agenda. Rule of the Nationalsozialistische Volkspartei In 2772 the NSVP and KAP (Kommunisitische Arbeitspartei) formed a coalition government with Klug as Reichskanzler. They instigated broad reforms with the primary goal being the dissolusion of the monarchy. In 2776 this aim was complete. Klug became the Ministerpräsident and began his bid to be Staatsführer (the new head of state position). In the election of 2775 the NSVP won 54% of the votes in Dundorf and gained a solid majority. Klug began to lead the country down the path to national socialism. His party's reforms led the way to a strong Dundorf.